Of Theives and Portal Guns
by Aperture Science Turret
Summary: Follow our favourite phantom thief, KID, as he navigates Aperture after being thrown down into the earth after another of Snake's attempts to kill him. Who knows, he may actually have succeeded this time, with the supposed dead mantis men after him and an irrate super computer with no love of humans.
1. Anticipation

**First bloomin' story, so bear with me on any technicalities.**

**Anyways, _Italics_ are thoughts. Have fun.**

Search lights lit up the night as police helicopters flew around the tower. The tower itself was a glowing beacon in the moonlight night as all the lights from the top floors were on, with the addition of battery powered lights the squad brought in.

Reporters pushed through the cheering crowds to get an interview with the officers and detectives inside the building while they prepared for the heist.

For Inspector Nakamori, this was just like any other large scale KID heist, except that obnoxious Mouri Kogoro and the brat had decided to tag along and "help." The two had already gone somewhere else leaving him in the main hall on the top floor with the gem.

"Hmmph, as if I need those two to catch KID. I can that %#% thief by myself dammit." "Inspector the troops are all ready with the device" One of the taskforce members had run up while he was grumbling. Nakamori looked up and grinned. "Perfect, tonight we'll catch that bastard KID for sure. Tell all the troops to turn off their radios and ready the lights. Make sure to aim them at the gem.""YES SIR" The officer saluted and ran off to tell the others while the Inspector looked at the gem.

KID had sent a notice that he would steal the heart of Mar from a top the stage at the top floor of a new tower that opened up recently. The gem in question was shining red from its mount 500 feet above the stage, cleverly installed with a shutter that would close over it so it wouldn't be a distraction during performances.

Nakamori looked at his watch as the time neared and moved to a spot out of sight. So long as the Kid and that annoying detective didn't interfere, they would catch  
KID no problem this time. _Even KID can't prepare for this_, Nakamori thought gleefully as he thought about his new plan to catch the thief.

* * *

Conan sighed inwardly with frustration as he followed "uncle" Kogoro through the building. Inspector Nakamori had blocked off every entrance to the room the gem was in, insisting that it was part of another "fool proof" plan to catch KID.

"_As if he hasn't had enough plans that had failed already"_. The shrunken detective thought bemusedly. "_KID'll probably get away again if this keeps up."_

His only options were to either, sneak into the room, find a way to the roof, or wait for the inspector to allow him access to the Theater._ "Like that'll ever happen,"_ he snorted, startling Mouri who was peaking around a corner, also trying to find a way in.

"OI, BRAT."Conan sighed, here it comes again. "Don't distract me from my work; bringing you was a bad enough idea already." Kogoro huffed and walked around the corner, leaving Conan to glare at him and run to keep up.

"_Bad Idea huh, wasn't he the one who always came closest to catching KID? Or had they all forgotten already in their haste to prepare for the heist. Of course he was the one who deciphered the note, not all those irritating task force members who treated him like he was just a little kid who got in their way... Oh wait, he was a kid, physically at least, but definitely not mentally."_Lost in his own thoughts and annoyance, the shrunken detective didn't notice that he had fallen behind, and had Kogoro disappeared.

"_Wait a moment, where's Mouri?" _Conan looked around the empty hallway, surprised that the detective had actually managed to slip his notice and disappear.

"AH!" The boy had only just walked to the end of the hallway when an officer had run around the corner only to trip over him and send them both sprawling. "Shoot, sorry are you okay?" The officer had gotten up remarkably fast and was now helping Conan up. "_I would be better if adults would stop tripping over me,"_ Conan irately thought, "I'm fine, just a little bruised." The officer looked a little concerned at this," Hey isn't there some adult you're here with kid?" "_Here's my chance," _thought the faux child, who promptly replied in what he called his "childish" voice: "There was…..but I lost him….(insert puppy dog eyes here) mister do you think you could help me find him?" Conan knew the guy was busy and hopefully would just take him along in order to "keep him safe from the scary thief" (he's heard that one way too many times, although not really for Kaitou KID.)

The officer thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'm too busy to help you find your guardian at the moment kid, but you can tag along with me for now. Who knows, maybe we'll run into him around here." Suddenly the officer's radio went off: "_Only Five minutes until the heist, hurry to your posts._" The inspector's voice still managed to sound loud and clear even with the added crackle of the radio, Conan marveled at this fact as he waited for the officer to lose the "deer in the headlights" look.

He quickly recovered, said something incomprehensible into the radio, and motioned for Conan to follow as he set off at a jog through the hallways. Conan cursed as he was forced to run fast to keep up. They finally reached the grand, carved, doors blocking off the theater, with four members of the taskforce standing in front of them.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE" One of the officers belted out as they approached the doors. The officer leading Conan slowed to a walk, "Rigamoto Hatsuri, the kid's with me, at least until we find his father, or someone he's with." "Fine,"the guard who challenged them replied, "make sure he stays out of trouble, the inspector doesn't want anyone messing with his plans tonight." "Will do." The response from the guard beside him was a little too cheerful, Conan narrowed his eyes and looked at the guard for anything unusual about the officer, but couldn't find anything and was forced to quickly follow the officer before the other guards shut the doors again.

**Heh, first chapter and no appearance of the main characters, they'll apear soon, at least one of them will. It's pretty obvious, though i'm warning you now that the next chapter may take a while because of the mind numbing ways of school.**


	2. The Chase is on!

**Okay I officially am a horrible procrastinater, feel free to shoot me with a card gun or set up a turret by my desk to make me finish the next chapter. Oh yeah I have no beta, so please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

The room was empty, apart from one or two officers running around doing last minute checks, no one else was there except for Conan and the officer Rigamoto. The officer looked at Conan cheekily, grinning a _very _familiar grin, and, before he could react, the lights went out.

Immediately police spotlights were on KID as he floated in the air beside the gem. KID grinned and reached towards the jewel- "NOW" Immediately after Nakamori's signal, sprays of an orange foam-like substance hit KID, growing and covering the thief as more and more of it hit him.

KID stared as the foam covered his lower body, and struggled to move while a whirring sound was heard from somewhere near him until the machine holding him up couldn't take any more of the foam's added weight. The wires broke with a snap and the thief hit the floor with a faint thud, the foam covering him breaking his fall.

Conan and the officers all stared in disbelief, had the thief finally been caught? Nakamori cautiously approached KID, now covered up to his chest in the foam, and reached for the top hat. Pausing for moment before he yanked it off to see-

A dummy.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIID" Conan winced as Nakamori spouted several creative curses as he ranted, and looked to where the jewel was. Sure enough, the real thief appeared out of a ceiling tile and took the jewel while everyone was staring at Nakamori and the dummy. The boy took aim with is watch, but all trace of white had disappeared before he could shoot the thief with a tranquilizer dart. The only other option was to race to the roof and hope the thief was still there.

The inspector apparently had the same idea, after finishing his rant and seeing that the jewel was gone, he ordered all the officers to the roof and the helicopters to spotlight it. Conan had to run to keep up, and even then, the officers were still faster than him. Cursing his size for the umpteenth time, the false boy finally made it to the roof in time to see KID jump off the building and fly away followed by helicopters, and nearly get trampled by the hoard of officers, lead by Nakamori, running for the stairs as they went to continue the pursuit.

What he wasn't prepared for was the hand that yanked him into the air "AH" "There you are, where did you run off to brat?" Kogoro asked as he ran down the stairs carrying the now irate boy by the collar of his shirt. "You were supposed to be helping me catch KID" Conan huffed and crossed his arms, regretting the choice as Mouri threw him into the passenger seat of his rented car and quickly buckled himself in. the boy only just got the seat belt on when Kogoro hit the gas and drove after the cars following KID's hanglider.

The ensuing chases led them across the city until KID was finally forced to land in the middle of a group of warehouses. Police cars immediately surrounded the area and officers jumped out of them to search the ground while helicopters flew overhead.

Conan ran to look for the thief, only to curse as Mouri suddenly grabbed him and held him back. "Hey brat where do you think you're-""HE'S OVER HERE, I FOUND HIM!" Kogoro dropped the boy and ran towards the officer who called out. Conan followed as fast as he could to the area where increasing amounts of the task force were gathering in a circle around the thief.

It looked like KID truly had nowhere to run this time; the officers were far enough away that a smoke bomb wouldn't work; he couldn't use his hang glider, and some of Nakamori's men had what Conan thought looked like tranquilizer guns.

"GIVE IT UP KID, THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN NOW" Nakamori grinned at the thought of finally catching KID, the officers all waited for the final order as KID stood waiting…..waiting for what? The taskforce started to get nervous and the few with tranquilizers took aim.

Conan looked around-_THERE! _There were smoke bombs set up on the sides of the buildings that the taskforce had their backs to. Conan looked back at KID just in time to see him detonate them with the switch in his hand. "DAMMIT" The false boy ran after the thief followed by Kogoro and Nakamori who was coughing and swearing as he ran.

The thief led them around the warehouses; Nakamori was screaming orders into his radio, trying to get the recovered officers to cut KID off unsuccessfully. Conan was starting to get tired along with Kogoro who was now panting every step of the way. It didn't help that it was now early morning and the sun was starting to rise.

Finally, they managed to chase the thief into another open area, suddenly, KID jumped to the side, and they had to jump back to avoid the bullet that embedded itself into the pavement in front of their feet. "NOBODY MOVE" Conan and KID both swore as they saw the sniper wearing a black fedora on the roof. "TODAY'S THE DAY YOU DIE KAITOU KID" The sniper shot several rounds at KID who deftly avoided them. Namakori was shouting orders into his radio and running towards the building the sniper was on when the radio was shot out of his hand. Shocked, he jumped backwards and ran for cover as more shots were aimed at him.

Throughout this Conan was trying to find a spot he could shoot the sniper with his wristwatch, before Kogoro grabbed him by the collar of his shirt _again_ and pulled him away out of the snipers sights. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?""A-AH!" Mouri cursed and ducked as a bullet bounced off the side of a warehouse with a metallic ping and set Conan down. "Stay out of sight," he warned Conan before going to assist the officers.

_"As if I was going to jump in front of that guy's gun"_ Conan snorted, and peeked out from behind the building to see the sniper running on the rooftops after KID who was now luring him away from the taskforce while attempting to avoid all attempts on his life. "That idiot's going to get himself killed, like that" Conan winced as a bullet came a little too close to the thief for comfort and ran after the sniper, hoping for a chance to tranquilize him before he did any real damage.

"Nice try Snake, but you won't be getting me this time" KID taunted making the sniper scream with rage and redouble his efforts to shoot the annoying thief. "_So that's his codename, Snake, it doesn't sound like someone from the B.O." _Conan was almost right below Snake by now. The assassin had run out of rooftops, excluding a small shack, and was standing on the edge of the warehouse he was on top of trying to kill KID.

Conan took aim with his watch and was just about to shoot Snake when two things happened at once. The taskforce had caught up with an incredibly mad Inspector leading them, and the ground started to rumble, throwing everyone of balance as it shook. Conan got up just in time to see a large chasm open up _right where KID was standing_. "KID LOOK OUT" The Thief had jumped out of the way just in time, but Snake had also regained his balance. A shot rang out and KID fell into the chasm right before their eyes.

* * *

**Couldn't resist a bit of a cliffhanger, though fail action is fail action, I'm still new to actually being the one to write the stories, nevermind longer ones like this one is probably gonna be.**


	3. The Fall

Falling. He was Falling

That was the first thing KID realized in the darkness.

Confused, he looked around trying to see anything to indicate where he was.

Nothing but the air howling past him in the darkness as he continued his descent.

Well that's just great, how was he supposed to stop Snake from trying to kill anyone now? Of course his shoulder still ached from where that bullet had hit it. It didn't feel too major, might be annoying later. He silently cursed Snake, while slightly thankful for the assassin's lack of aim.

Anyways, did he still have that flashlight? He was sure he had one still from when he was disguised as a police officer earlier. A quick check into his coat, and, there, perfect.

KID turned on the flashlight to reveal the rock face rushing past him, it was too close for him to even attempt to break his fall, he cursed that as well, this wasn't going to end well. _Wait a second_,_ is it just me, or is the wall getting farther away from me?_

It seemed like the hole he was falling into was slowly growing larger as he fell farther down. In fact, if it continued to get even bigger, he might even be able to use his hang glider to break his fall after all.

Cheered at this thought, the thief decided to try and guess how much bigger the chasm would get, he hoped he was still a long way off from the bottom, going splat like a bug on a windshield, or in this case, a phantom thief on a very hard rocky ground was not something he looked forward to.

The beam of the flashlight suddenly started showing rusted pipes and cables built into the walls. _What the, is there something down here besides all the rock and dirt?_ Confused, Kaito looked around, twisting himself in midair while trying to light up the pipes, wires and now a catwalk that flew by.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the walls suddenly disappeared as he fell into a massive cavern, where, if he pointed his flashlight down, he could just see the ground quickly becoming nearer.

Now was the perfect, and maybe only, time to use his hang glider, Kaito twisted in midair so that his body was almost vertical with his head closer to the ground than his feet before deploying his hang glider.

The hang glider opened with a pop and a click, and Kaito had to grit his teeth as the shock of the glider opening and suddenly slowing his descent dramatically had jarred his shoulder and shook his whole frame. He was lucky that the glider's frame didn't break from the amount of strain it took when he first opened it.

_Well, I'm never doing that again if I can help it, especially not with a bullet sized hole in my shoulder. _KID thought grimly as he glided towards the ground of the cavern.

With his descent slowed, Kaito could see the almost intact remains of what looked like a high tech train station as well as offices, what seemed to be a café, various bits of equipment and multiple catwalks spanning the upper levels as well as machinery and really, really old floodlights built into the ceiling and littering the areas where the buildings were clumped together in a slowly decaying mass.

He could see what looked like a giant hole with railway tracks leading into it in the cave wall on the ground where the buildings and café were clustered, and a road that winded its way from the group of buildings all the way to the other side of the cavern where he could just make out what looked to be an old elevator shaft.

The shaft looked promising, since elevators went up right? At least he hoped it still went up, but the state of the buildings that he saw suggested otherwise. Oh well, too late, he had already angled his glider towards the end with the elevator shaft and had glided uneventfully to the ground in front of it.

A quick sweep of the flashlight's dim light over the lower part of the shaft crushed his hopes of using it to get out of here, the cables were nonexistent, and parts of it had collapsed from time and that tremor earlier. There was what looked to be a lever for the power on a control panel in an old building to the left of the old shaft.

Thankful for the convenient lack of locked doors here, Kaito cautiously walked into the building, wondered if pulling the lever would do anything, then shrugged and pulled it anyways.

In that instant, two things happened at once.

The first thing, a generator somewhere hummed and sparks had started flying from the control panel, making the thief yelp and jump away from it, and second, he was simultaneously blinded as all the floodlights in the cavern switched on at once.

* * *

**There, I honestly could not wait until I reached this part, some stuff was made up on the fly, but it's better than the heist, man that felt rushed once I read over it again. I also noticed that I may actually need a beta, and I have no clue how to find one.**

**Obviously some have noticed how slow this is updating, and sorry to say, but don't expect any until around Christmas when I get time off from the bugger that is school.**

**Oh yeah, expect lots of cliffhangers**

**Lastly, thanks to Gentleman Thief for that encouraging review.**


End file.
